The present invention relates to a pneumatic traction device for applying traction to a patient. Physical therapists have found it beneficial to apply traction to patients suffering from muscle and nerve injury. On many occasions, it is beneficial to provide traction on a periodic and repetitive basis so that a therapist may apply a greater amount of traction during any one cycle to achieve better results faster than would be the case if only a static force were used.
Static weight systems for applying traction to a patient are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,109 to Saunders.
Apparatus for applying traction periodically is also known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,803 to Petulla et al. This patent shows a direct drive traction device having a motor driven spool for spooling a cable connected to a harness attached to a patient. A controller is provided to activate the motor on a periodic basis to provide traction.